


bitter smell

by lindsay23333



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25325740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsay23333/pseuds/lindsay23333
Summary: 双飞组 ooc 这是 @ST  的点梗，真是千呼万唤始出来，而且一不小心写多了，她俩真美好（但是我还是不喜欢咖啡）写了本命的清水一下子就清干净了我被黄色废料充满的脑子，整个人清爽多了。
Relationships: Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler





	bitter smell

在大学城出去开车五分钟的地方有一个很小的咖啡店。 咖啡店建在十字路口，靠近人行横道的那一侧墙面被厚厚的爬山虎包围。这是一个不算很起眼的地方，毕竟开车经过的人只会知道这里有一间房子而不知道它是一家咖啡店。

咖啡店的门并不像普通的店铺那样用着双开的玻璃门，它的单开门很小，咖啡色的涂漆，隐藏在停车场一侧。很多初来这里的人都会为这个装潢感到困惑，但这里的咖啡能让来到这里的客人消除一切对店铺装潢的不满。

法拉是从朋友口中听说这件咖啡厅的，她比起咖啡更喜欢啤酒，但这样一间不起眼的咖啡厅能让口味刁钻的艾米丽点头绝对是一件让人勾起好奇心的事情，于是带着尝试的心理，法拉在结束了一天的课程之后来到了这间街角的咖啡厅。

夏天的微风带着热气吹过法拉的脸颊，失去了车内空调的她不禁叹了一口气。来自埃及的她并不怕热，热度毕竟还是让人不舒服。将太阳镜放进车内，法拉走到门前将手放在了金色的金属门把手上。

停车场一侧的门一直在植被的阴影下，门把手并没有想象中的烫手。法拉推开了门，内侧的铃铛发出了清脆的响声，店的人循着声音看了过来对法拉露出了一个微笑。

法拉承认她被那童话中天使一般的样貌惊艳了。

“有什么需要的吗？”

店员的声音让法拉回了神。

店里没有什么人，毕竟下午来买咖啡喝的人也不多，对咖啡并不是很了解的法拉有些无助的看着店员身后用粉笔手写的菜单。

“呃，请给我来一杯拿铁……”

“需要甜点吗？”店员指向了另一份菜单。

“啊，谢谢，不需要”法拉对甜食并不是特别的热衷。

“请找一个你喜欢的座位，一会我会把东西送过去”店员再次露出了一个温暖的笑容将收据交给了法拉。

“谢谢”法拉点头看向店里的座位。这里最适合作为门的位置被交给了窗子，盛夏的阳光从窗子进入洒在在桌子上，如果是早上来这里的话清晨的阳光一定会把人照的很舒服，但是下午的阳光太过毒辣，法拉默默选择了靠里的座位来躲避阳光。

入座之后这种自然而然的就开始打量起整间屋子。这里有后厨的存在，和前厅通过一扇双开门隔离，有点像西部电影里酒吧的设计，只是没有吧台这种东西。窗外有几个紧靠窗子的花坛，里面有植物种植的痕迹但现在什么都没有长出来。两个带着遮阳伞的圆桌被放在窗外似乎是为了弥补店里座位不足，但法拉觉得那座位也可能是为喜欢阳光的客人准备的。

不过一会法拉的拿铁就被端了上来，与那些快餐咖啡厅不同的是咖啡没有被装在一次性杯子中，上面还有漂亮的咖啡拉花。

“请慢用”店员将杯子放在桌上转身离去，法拉看着她的背影。金色的马尾随着她走路的节奏轻轻晃动，法拉一时被那漂亮的金发晃了神。

“真漂亮啊”她也不知道自己究竟在感叹拉花还是感叹人。

拿铁并不算是说得上苦咖啡，但咖啡香浓的苦味总会在口中挥之不去。这也是法拉不太喜欢咖啡的原因之一，她并不太喜欢苦的东西。在法拉心中这杯拿铁和她在连锁店买的拿铁也没有什么味道上的区别，也怪不得艾米丽会吐槽她多好的咖啡在她这里都是暴殄天物，可她喜欢这间咖啡厅的氛围，缓慢的节奏，让人全身心都放松了下来。

“也许以后来这里不点咖啡，就是坐坐也挺好的”法拉默默地想。

一杯咖啡很快就喝完了，法拉决定收拾收拾走人。她站起来的时候余光扫到了身后的一块白板。白板刚刚一直在视觉盲区里让她没有发现。她好奇的看向白板上的内容，上面是一些新闻简报和这家店的招聘启事，法拉的眼睛一下子就亮了。

“请问这里还招临时工吗？”她指着白板看向金发的店员。

“招的，上一个店员刚刚辞职，招聘信息还没来得及打印好贴出去所以暂时写在这里了，你竟然能发现”

“啊，我今天没带简历…..”法拉忽然想起了她客人的身份。

“没关系，你要是决定好了我可以在这里给你面试，反正现在也没有除你之外的客人”

“我已经决定好了，不过这个不需要老板来吗？”法拉疑问

“我就是老板啊”她耸肩

“啊！对不起！”法拉感觉自己的脸有点红。

“安吉拉 齐格勒，这家店的老板。”她简短的自我介绍“你叫什么？”

“法芮尔 艾玛丽”法拉与安吉拉握手。

面试极其简单，法拉因为之前已经有了足够多的工作经验很快就被录用了，这本来也就是兼职，并不是什么特别严格的事情，但法拉还是诚实的说了自己对咖啡一窍不通这件事情。

“没事，学起来很简单的”安吉拉微笑着安慰她。

“这个时间一般都不会有客人，所以我可以现在就教你，如果你有空的话。”

“现在就可以吗！”法拉非常惊讶，她还以为明天才能正式接触到这些东西。

“如果你有时间的话。”

“我下午没有事情！”法拉赶忙点头，她还不想这么早就离开，之前说好的上班时间也都集中在下午。

“那就跟我来后厨先看看咖啡机怎么用吧。”安吉拉起带领法拉向厨房走去，法拉有些紧张的跟在身后，她也不明白这份心情究竟来自对咖啡的无知还是美丽的老板娘。

后厨的咖啡机一看就价值不菲，和商场里那些高级咖啡机一样让法拉不知所措，安吉拉一步步指导法拉使用这个优雅的大家伙，蒸汽，奶泡，还有冲咖啡粉，法拉感觉自己正在接触一个新奇的大玩具，咖啡带着苦涩的香味溢满了整个房间，法拉第一次觉得这种微苦的味道似乎有点上瘾。

“我这里的咖啡下午都是用现磨咖啡豆，早上的话因为客人赶时间所以等不了太久”安吉拉打开了橱柜，那里是一袋一袋各式各样的咖啡豆。法拉丈二摸不着头脑，他后悔没有和艾米丽那个法国女人学更多有关咖啡的知识。

“每一种咖啡和牛奶的冲泡比例也不一样，不过这个我会后续教你，今天就先熟悉一下咖啡机把”安吉拉把咖啡粉推到了法拉面前。

法拉小心地接过咖啡粉，照葫芦画瓢的把它放在咖啡机上重复安吉拉之前做过的动作。她对自己的记忆力很有信心，可不知为何安吉拉在身边她就会紧张，害怕出错。

“你做得很好，不用太僵硬”安吉拉出言让法拉放松。

做好的咖啡被放在了安吉拉面前，她点了点头，拿起牛奶开始拉花。拿着容器的手臂轻抖，一株漂亮的白色稻穗就出现在了咖啡的表面，法拉叹为观止强忍着不发出感叹。

“你试一试？”安吉拉把牛奶递给了法拉。

“我觉得我还是没明白”虽然这么说着，但法拉还是你接过牛奶倒进了咖啡。

“呃……”一杯咖啡牛奶混合物出现在了眼前。

“你可以让牛奶的量少一些”安吉拉提示。

法拉再起提起牛奶，这次她倒的量少了很多，可依旧是咖啡牛奶混合物。

“没事的，这个可以慢慢学”安吉拉安慰她。

“我们再介绍别的厨房设施吧，毕竟这里也卖三明治”

安吉拉把丧气的法拉领向了厨台的位置。

当法拉离开咖啡店的时候大部分的东西她都熟悉好了，安吉拉甚至和她说她明天就可以上工，说不定能直接跳过实习期。每一种咖啡的配比她都做了记录以免自己忘记，但她觉得依然不够，她想给安吉拉留下完美的印象，但这种奇特的想法究竟从何而来也不得而知。

回到自己车上的时候天色已经开始黑了，夕阳将天边染得通红，法拉又看了一眼咖啡店，她决定去一趟超市。

法拉买了一堆咖啡喝牛奶练了一晚上的咖啡拉花，然后亢奋的一晚上没能睡着。

第二天下午，法拉在准时的来到了安吉拉的咖啡店，她换上店员的服装去前台接待并不多的客人，安吉拉在后厨忙碌客人的订单。

下午来喝咖啡的人并不多，但这里的三明治也很有名。很快两人便只能一起在后厨忙碌。法拉在别处打工的经验让她对烹饪食物炉火纯青。

“一会应该让你给我也做一份”看着法拉做出的三明治，安吉拉竟然想要尝一尝。

“我很乐意！”得到了肯定的法拉觉得心脏又像喝多了咖啡一样擂鼓一般跳动。

下班的时候法拉做了一份三明治给安吉拉，顺便给她看了昨天通宵特训的成果。虽然拉花歪歪扭扭线条并不整洁但至少有了形状。

“但是弄坏自己的身体做这种事情并不好”安吉拉不赞同的摇头，法拉像被干坏事抓包了的小孩一样垂着头。

“老板怎么知道的？”她还是没忍住问了出来。

“嗯….我以前是医生”安吉拉歪了歪头，法拉感觉自己受到了暴击。

医生应该是很赚钱的职业，而且当上医生的人都是很厉害的人，为什么她这么年轻就不当医生成了咖啡店的老板呢？

每个人都有自己的秘密，安吉拉不说法拉也不好过问。

很快就到了下班，两个人一起收拾着后厨，法拉莫名的觉得现在的时光很幸福，她不太想离开。或许是注视安吉拉的时间太久了，安吉拉疑惑地抬起了头。

“怎么了？”她问。

“啊！没什么！”法拉赶紧移开了自己的视线，几乎融入阳光的安吉拉不由得让她面颊升温。

“我是不是病了？还是喝太多咖啡了”法拉摸了摸自己滚烫的脸颊。在不知不觉中，她竟然也有点对咖啡那苦涩的香味上瘾了。

很快法拉就在安吉拉的咖啡店里工作了两个多月，她们彼此间也变得十分熟悉。

“安吉拉，外面的花坛不种点什么吗？”打烊后，正在清扫外面的法拉看着光秃秃的花坛问道。

“其实已经种了花，不过可能明年才会长出来”安吉拉无奈的看着花坛。

“它们真的还活着么？”法拉不由得腹诽。

那天以后法拉多了一项照顾花坛的工作。

法拉的朋友们都说法拉变了，却也说不出什么变化，照莉娜的话说她现在像是夏天融化的冰块。

“你想说我热的像个臭臭泥？”法拉没懂。

“我是说你线条变圆滑了！”莉娜捂脸。

“我胖了？？”法拉瞪大了眼睛“我一直在健身啊！难道最近咖啡喝多了！”她慌忙去找体重秤。

法拉看着她一身肌肉一米八十多的身高捂脸。

可能让她自己发掘比什么都有用。

时间很快就到了秋天，灼热的太阳终于变得温和，光秃秃的花坛也开始冒出了绿叶，法拉觉得这一定是她的精心努力换来的结果但也不排除安吉拉直接进行了扦插。当气温终于开始凉爽怡人的时候，花坛中长出了层层叠叠的山茶花。大朵大朵的层叠花瓣怼在玻璃上遮住了光，只有零星的日光从花叶的缝隙中洒出，小店变得一片昏暗。

“是不是该把这些像吃了兴奋剂一样的山茶花拔了？这也太黑了。”安吉拉看着被花朵覆盖的窗户嘟囔。

法拉没有说话，她愣愣的看着窗边的安吉拉。巨大的山茶包裹了整扇窗户，零星的阳光洒落在安吉拉身上，她手中拿着书托腮看着窗外，就好像巨大花室中恬静的精灵大小姐，美的仿佛不是这个人间的造物。昏暗的光线反而提亮了她的金发，她被山茶包裹，山茶被她包裹。

哪一瞬间，法拉深刻的明白了喜欢的感觉。

她拿起手机偷偷拍了张照片。

最后山茶还是被清理了，它们被剪掉了一半至少不再影响透光。法拉觉得有点可惜，但一切还是以客人的感觉为重。至于山茶怎么会像吃了兴奋剂一样疯长法拉也决定当没看见。

安吉拉很了解咖啡，但却只喝意式特浓咖啡，法拉从不接触这种黑乎乎一看就不妙的东西，但她却对喜欢的人喜欢的东西充满了好奇。

“安吉拉，我可以尝尝你的咖啡吗？”终于有一天，她还是没忍住问了一句。

“可以啊”安吉拉大方的把杯子递给了她。

杯子侧壁上还沾着淡淡的口红印，法拉觉得脸上又开始升温，她马上喝了一口来掩盖情绪。在舌头碰到咖啡的瞬间她的五官都缩成了一团。

“唔…….”法拉一手颤抖的拿着咖啡一手杯捂着嘴。她觉得自己喝了一口泥浆，或者说是沥青什么的，咽也不是吐也不是，她一瞬间竟然理解了麦克雷讨厌咖啡的理由。

太苦了，苦的她有点控制不住眼泪。

“啊，抱歉忘了告诉你了”安吉拉抱歉的笑。

“不习惯就赶紧吐出来吧”

“不！没事的！”法拉强咽了下去，但依旧皱成一团的五官还是暴露了她的不适。

“你不要勉强自己”安吉拉起身拍了拍法拉的背。

“大家的喜好都不一样，你不需要强迫自己去接受我的喜好”

“可是……”总觉得如果与你喜好相同能更接近你。法拉咽回了后半句话。

“难道不和我喝同样的咖啡我们就无话可谈了吗？”安吉拉暗笑。

“不是的！”法拉拼命摇头。

“那不就得了”安吉拉用手指怼了一下法拉的脑门。

“喜欢同样的自然好，无法喜欢同样的也不会有关系，这又不是什么重要的大事。”

法拉挠挠头，总觉得安吉拉话里有话，可她也不敢去问。

这份兼职一直持续到法拉毕业，她很快就要离开这个城市。离开之前她特意来到了安吉拉的咖啡厅。

“恭喜毕业”安吉拉送了她一杯咖啡。

“安吉拉，在这里工作我真的很开心！”法拉加大了音量。

“我以后还会过来看你，不过……我”她的声音陡然下降。

“我…..希望……”她的声音又瞬间提高。

“我希望和你在一起！”喊出这句话时她决绝的架势有点像上战场前的愣头青。

“可我现在什么都没有……”说到这里她的声音又瞬间降低。

声音如同过山车一般的表白弄得安吉拉哭笑不得，她早就发现法拉对她有意思，没想到等表白竟然等了两年。

“那就等你觉得合适了再回来”安吉拉想揉法拉的头发，奈何对方太高了还站的笔直她只好拍了拍她的肩。

“这么说！”法拉的眼睛都亮了。

“我倒是佩服你能忍这么久”安吉拉叹息着摇头，发现自己竟然早被看穿的法拉先是脸红，然后想要穿越回去殴打不敢表白的自己。

看着一脸纠结还要拼命假装淡定的法拉，安吉拉亲了她的脸颊。

“我会在这里，所以你想回来的时候就回来吧，也不要觉得自己什么都没有所以不敢回家”

“.…..”法拉张了张嘴，最后只是拥抱了安吉拉。

忽然间有了可以回去的地方竟然是那么温暖的一件事。

“那我一定要尽早回家”她把脸埋在了安吉拉的颈窝。


End file.
